New Family, New Beginnings
by KlaineBritin85
Summary: Brian gains full custody of Gus when Mel and Lindsay are killed in an accident. Can Brian and Justin help Gus learn to cope with the loss of his moms while forming a new family of their own. Post 5x13


**AN: Ok, here's my first story so please be gentle! There's not a whole lot going on in this chapter, basically just background information to find out what's been going on since Justin moved to New York. It will get more interesting and actually have more dialogue next chapter. The rating may go up later on in the story, but I'm not sure yet. It's Brian and Justin though, so chances are good. Thank you so much for reading! :D**

* * *

Justin sighed happily as he entered his newly acquired studio apartment. He had only been living here for a few days, but he had to admit the freedom felt amazing. Justin grabbed a beer out of his fridge, then dropped himself onto his new sofa. He turned on the television and flipped idly through the channels as he thought back to the many changes his life had taken in the last several months.

It doesn't seem possible that he had moved to New York seven months ago. He had been staying with Daphne's cousin Elizabeth, who actually became a really good friend. She was a lot like Daphne in many ways, and had helped him adjust to life in the big city. She introduced him to all of her friends, and helped him get his first job. Many of the paintings he had sold since moving to the city were to friends he had made through her.

The job she had helped him find was at a diner near their apartment. It was a small place, not much bigger than the Liberty Diner, but most of their customers were regulars and left great tips. As much as he enjoyed his co-workers, he knew he needed a better paying job if he was ever going to get his own place. Luckily, about four months after working there, one of the women from the night shift helped with that.

He had been outside taking his break and was so absorbed in his new sketch that he hadn't noticed Emily looking over his shoulder as he worked. She was curious about any other work he had done, so he invited her over for dinner one night. They spent most of the evening talking about art and she looked through his portfolio. She must have been impressed because they next day she introduced him to her Aunt Katrina.

Katrina had been working as an art manager for several years and agreed to take Justin on as a client. She was an older woman who seemed to have adopted Justin as her own nephew. The first thing she had done was set him up with a well paying job at the art center. He has been giving art lessons to young kids ever since. She also got him his first art show since moving to the city, and he was scheduled for another one in two months. Between his job, the shows, Rage, and commission work he had been working on Justin was more than ready for his own apartment.

Justin thought the only person more excited about that news than himself was Brian. As much as Brian liked Elizabeth, he wanted to have as much time alone with Justin as possible during his visits. Justin had seen Brian two to three times a month since moving out here and they talked constantly. It was hard to be away from the older man, but they made it work. He had wanted to move back to Pittsburg about a month ago, but both Brian and Katrina had convinced him to wait six more months. That way, he could have a few more shows and get his name spread around some more before moving back. He was thrilled that Katrina had agreed to still be his manager even after he leaves New York. In just five months he would be back home with the man he loved.

Justin couldn't help but smile as he thought about Brian. He had been so afraid that he would lose him after moving away, but it's almost as if they've gotten closer. They communicate better than they ever have, and they had both agreed to stop tricking. Surprisingly, it had been Brian who came up with that idea. It was how he convinced Justin to stay for six more months. He told him that he would stop tricking, then when Justin moved back they would both get tested. If they were both clean at that time, they would stop using condoms.

Justin couldn't wait for that time to come. There was nothing he wanted more than to have Brian make love to him with nothing separating them. He wasn't sure why the idea mattered so much to him, but it did. Perhaps it was because nobody else would ever have that with Brian; it was for Justin and Justin only.

Brian was due for a visit tomorrow, and this trip was going to be extra special since he would have Gus with him. Justin was thrilled, he had only been able to see Gus once since he moved to Toronto. He talked with the young boy a lot over the phone, but it wasn't the same. Mel and Lindsay had wanted some time alone together, so both Michael and Brian were able to have their children for the week.

Brian has had Gus all week, and it seems they were having a great time. Gus has stolen the phone from his father every time Justin has talked to them, just so he could fill Justin in on all the adventures he was having with his daddy. Justin's favorite so far had been when JR apparently forgot her "Pretty Pretty Princess" game and Gus had conned his father into playing with him. A fact which Brian firmly denies, but Justin knows better. Gus can get Brian to do just about anything, and since there were no witnesses around he's sure Brian would have caved before long. However, getting him to admit to it would be next to impossible. Justin's quite sure that Gus was bribed very heavily after that conversation to prevent him telling anyone else.

They would be arriving around five tomorrow afternoon, and staying for the weekend. Mel and Lindsay were going to be picking up JR Saturday night in Pittsburg, then they would meet Gus at the JFK airport on Sunday morning to fly back to Toronto. Brian would be staying until Monday morning so that they could have a much needed night alone while Cynthia and Ted ran Kinnetic for the day. It was going to be an amazing weekend.

Justin was brought out of his thoughts as his phone went off. A smile lit up his face as he saw a picture of him and Brian appear on the screen. He quickly hit the accept button and brought the phone to his ear, "Hello, Mr. Kinney. I was just thinking of you and all the fun we're going to have this weekend- especially breaking in a certain new bed."

There was nothing but silence coming from the other end. Justin checked to make sure the call hadn't been dropped, but saw that it was still connected. Justin frowned and was about to speak again when he heard quiet sniffling coming through the phone.

"Justin," Brian said quietly. His voice scared Justin more than anything- he doesn't think he has ever heard Brian sound so defeated.

"What's wrong?" asks Justin quickly.

Brian took a deep, steadying breath before responding, "It's Linds and Mel. They were in an accident earlier. Justin, they didn't make it."

* * *

**AN: So, that's the first chapter! Please let me know what you think or any suggestions you may have. I'm not sure how good this came out, so any feedback would be great :D**


End file.
